


Building Houses

by t_dragon



Series: T's 2018 Fanfic Advent Calendar [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, I have no idea, a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: EXO spends the day together getting into the festive mood by decorating tiny houses!





	Building Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I'm late as fuck, and this is a mess, but whatever... I wanted this to be a cute little building competition, but I'm way out of my normal mood and not really able to write that well right now? Hopefully it's not too bad... I'll continue to finish and update, hopefully I'll get closer to the actual day soon!

 “So, per Sehunnie’s request, it’s been decided that we’re spending this little break together,” Junmyeon begun the little meeting, placing a hand on Sehun’s shoulder before he continued. “And since no one has given any suggestions for  _ what _ we should do,  _ I _ decided. So if you don’t like it, I don’t really care, because you all had the option to give suggestions, but nobody did, so hah!”

 Various groans were heard around the room, as well as some distracted hums.

 “Anyway, moving on! Does anybody have any guesses for what we’re going to do?” Junmyeon asked, a bright grin on his lips.

 “Game night?” Chanyeol suggested, glancing up from his phone.

 “No, but good one!” Junmyeon answered, looking around. “Anyone else?”

 “We’re going out to eat?” Minseok said, placing his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and snuggling closer.

 “Nope, we’re staying in,” Junmyeon answered, before putting his hands on his hips and giving a pitying smile. “I think my idea is too good for you to guess, actually, so I’m just going to let you know what it is. We’re having a gingerbread house building competition!”

 That got everyone’s attention, including those who were on their phones, and Junmyeon was met with five blank faces (Sehun knew, he had tagged along when Junmyeon had gone shopping for the competition).

 “Uh, say what now?” Baekhyun was the first one to ask, sitting up a bit straighter. “I think I heard you wrong, it sounded like you said-”

 “Gingerbread house building competition!” Junmyeon excitedly said.

 “Yeah, no, you heard him right…,” Jongdae said as Baekhyun groaned and put his face against his knees. “Hyung, that’s cute and all, but… Isn’t that kinda something kids do? In school? Lower school…?”

 “Yes, what’s your point?” Junmyeon asked, still grinning brightly, and suddenly no one had the heart to protest the decision.

 “Oh, nothing, sweetie, nothing,” Jongdae said, smiling awkwardly as he sunk back into the sofa.

 “Good!” Junmyeon said, turning back to the rest of them. “So, I’ve decided on two teams, four people in each, and due to their excellence in the kitchen, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol will be team leaders! You get to decide who you want in your team, and they have to obey you, but you have to let everyone give their input, okay? Good, well then, go ahead and pick people!”

 Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol, who had finally put his phone away. “Are you okay with me picking first?”

 “Sure, go ahead,” Chanyeol said, motioning for Kyungsoo to go ahead, and Kyungsoo nodded his thanks.

 “I’ll pick CBX, then,” Kyungsoo said, and was met with a lot of excited exclamations as Jongdae and Baekhyun got up and rushed over, Minseok already sitting next to Kyungsoo.

 “So we’re doing smol versus tol plus Junmyeon-hyung, then?” Chanyeol said, ignoring the very offended “I’m tall, too!” from Junmyeon as he pretended to think about the situation. “Okay, I accept it! Once for all, let’s see who’s the best!”

 “It’s a fucking gingerbread house, not a triathlon or something, Park,” Jongdae drawled from the floor by Kyungsoo’s feet, Baekhyun echoing with a “Yeah, man! Exactly, Park!” from beside him.

 “I’ll still beat your asses!” Chanyeol called out, glancing over at Junmyeon as he cleared his throat. “I mean,  _ we’ll _ still beat your asses!”

 “Not what I was going for, but good enough, I guess,” Junmyeon sighed, before clapping his hands together. “All we need is already stocked in the kitchens, and I have the houses here! There’s two houses each, so if someone accidentally breaks one, there’s an extra, but if you  _ don’t _ break one, you have one extra house to make pretty. Everyone ready to go?”

 All the members nodded, all phones and everything put away, and Junmyeon smiled. He knew that this was going to be fun!

 “Let’s go!”

 

_ ChenBaekXiDo _

 “Okay, so we have two houses, and I have as plan for us to use both of them, so we’re going to be  _ extremely _ careful with them, alright?” Kyungsoo said as he rolled up his sleeves, before gingerly turning over one of the boxes containing a gingerbread house. “I’ve never built one of these, though, so… I don’t know how much pressure I can use without breaking them when I put them together.”

 “You need to be careful, make sure not to hold it at awkward angles or anything, but you also need to a bit firm to make sure everything sticks together properly,” Jongdae said, coming to a stop next to Kyungsoo to read the back of the box as well. “It’s been quite some time since last I did this, but I think I can be of some help.”

 “Sounds good,” Kyungsoo said with a nod, before looking up at Baekhyun and Minseok. “Do you two mind being helpers as we put the houses together?”

 “No, that’s fine, less chance of me messing up,” Baekhyun said with a grin, Minseok agreeing as he chuckled.

 

_ SKY-S _

 “We’re aiming for two houses,” Chanyeol said as he put the boxes on the table, then turned to face his teammates. “Does anybody have any experience with putting these together?”

 “None whatsoever,” Junmyeon said with a bright smile, and Jongin and Sehun pointed towards him for answer, making Chanyeol sigh.

 “I guess it’s up to me to build these things then…,” Chanyeol said, rolling up his sleeves as he turned one of the boxes over to read at the back. “Why did you pick gingerbread houses for a competition, hyung?”

 “Because I’ve never built one before, but I’ve always wanted to,” Junmyeon said with a wistful sigh as he sat down by the kitchen island, chin propped up on a hand as his eyes seemed to focus on something far away.

 “Wow, that’s sad,” Chanyeol said. “But very motivational. Now we have to make the best gingerbread houses to fulfill hyung’s childhood dream, I guess!”

 “Thank you, Chanyeol-ah,” Junmyeon said, heartfelt as he placed a hand over his heart, before clapping his hands together. “Now come on, time to build the houses, we’re losing time!”

 

_  ChenBaekXiDo _

 “I fucking hate gingerbread houses,” Baekhyun muttered under his breath as he was holding one hand beneath the stream of cold water from the tap.

 “You shouldn’t have been so stubborn and kept holding on even as it was burning you,” Jongdae said with a snort, him and Minseok cleaning up the mess as Kyungsoo was making some last fixes to the houses.

 “If I’d let go it might have been destroyed!” Baekhyun argued, wincing as he slowly flexed his hand. “Okay, I think I’m closer to frostbite than burn injury now, I should take my hand out, right?”

 “Yes, you should, and you wouldn’t have destroyed anything by letting go,” Kyungsoo said, heading over to the sink and turning the heat up to wash his hands as Baekhyun pulled back. “And you can fix stuff too, as long as it isn’t just crumbles, and you can hide stuff behind the decoration.”

 “Just appreciate my sacrifice,” Baekhyun muttered as he finished drying his hand, pouting as he looked down at his poor, red fingers.

 

_ SKY-S _

 “I swear, apologize one more time, and I’ll ban you from the kitchen,” Chanyeol groaned, not even looking at the leader. “I fixed it, didn’t I? We just have to make sure to cover the area when we decorate, but there’s really nothing to worry about!”

 Junmyeon, who was sitting slumped on a chair with a pout on his lips, opened his mouth to talk, but Sehun quickly shut him up with a hand over his mouth, shaking his head.

 “Stop pitying yourself and start thinking about decorations, hyung,” Jongin said, starting to line up ingredients on the kitchen island to distract the oldest.

 

 The two teams worked hard on their houses, everyone focusing on making sure their houses looked as good as possible. In the  _ ChenBaekXiDo _ camp, they decided to team up in pairs for decorating, doing one house each, with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo on one house, and Jongdae and Minseok on the other.

 In the  _ SKY-S _ camp, though, they decided on doing both houses together, going for an as unified look as possible, with input from everyone. Jongin even pulled out some pens and paper and did a sort of sketch that they all had to okay before moving on to the decorating itself.

 All in all, they really proved that EXO are one - even when teamed up against each other. After six years debuted, and various years before that, together, it was not strange that they knew how to work together as well as possible.

 The hours flew past as they diligently worked, but still making sure to have a good time as they were working. Somehow, Junmyeon had ended up picking something they all actually enjoyed, proving yet again that he was an amazing leader, knowing what to do even without asking. And really, they would only have themselves to blame had they not enjoyed it, after all, since Junmyeon had offered them the chance to make their own suggestions, and no one had.

 As the clock crept closer to evening, they were all finally starting to finish up,  _ ChenBaekXiDo _ finishing first due to them not coordinating their houses as much as  _ SKY-S _ did. They only had to wait for around twenty minutes before Junmyeon texted them to meet up, and everyone gathered, carefully moving their houses.

 “Wow, everyone’s been doing such good jobs,” Junmyeon praised as he looked over the four houses assembled on the table. “Nobody broke any of the houses, that’s actually pretty impressive!”

 “Yeah…,” Sehun said, dragging out the word, but Junmyeon ignored him as he continued (though his cheeks did heat up a little).

 “Who wants to start showing off?” Junmyeon asked, and before he even finished the sentence, Baekhyun’s hand shot into the air. “Okay, Kyungsoo’s team goes first!”

 “So, this is mine and Kyungsoo’s house!” Baekhyun beamed, pointing towards various parts of the house as he got into an excited explanation about various things - including the dog door leading outside for their puppies, so they could go out and play on their own. “It’s a really nice neighborhood, lovely people, and with a nice, sturdy fence all around to make sure no one accidentally escapes!”

 “Sounds lovely, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon agreed, and Baekhyun’s rectangular smile was not far from outshining the sun at the praise.

 “And we have a cat door for Tan!” Jongdae burst out, throwing himself into a just as excited explanation for his and Minseok’s house - of course neighboring to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s, but with some differences to set them apart, give them some separate character.

 “You did really well with your houses, they look really good!” Junmyeon grinned, giving an applaud before turning to his own group. “Who wants to introduce our houses?”

 Clearing his throat, Jongin took a step forwards with Sehun following just behind, and Junmyeon motioned for them to take over.

 “We went for a more unified look, to show how our houses belong together,” Jongin started, whipping out his sketch and gesturing just as much to it as to the two houses as he explained things, Sehun acting like a very good pointer for him, Chanyeol and Junmyeon standing back and nodding along with pleased smiles.

 “So, how are we supposed to pick the winning team?” Minseok asked after everything was said, and they were comparing their houses. “I mean, no one’s really unbiased?”

 “Don’t worry, I’ve already thought about that!” Junmyeon confidently said as he pulled out his phone and unlocked it.

 “Siri will be the judge…?” Sehun asked, but Junmyeon shook his head in answer.

 “We’re having a special guest judge,” Junmyeon said with a wink as he made a video call, and suspicions gathered in the members’ minds as they wondered who it could be.

 Then the call picked up, and suddenly Yixing filled the screen, looking very sleepy and a bit confused, apparently walking somewhere, but smiling as various forms of “Yixing!” were shouted.

 “Hey, guys!” Yixing laughed, giving a little wave. “How are you?”

 Everyone started talking at once, and it took Junmyeon some effort to get everyone to quiet down again.

 “We’re doing good, Yixing, but we miss you,” Junmyeon said. “We have a task for you, though, if you’re not busy?”

 “Too busy for my members? Never,” Yixing said with a dimpled smile, and everyone swooned on the other side of the phone.

 “Great! We’ve spent the day together, and had a little competition between two teams,” Junmyeon explained as he moved towards the table holding the two gingerbread houses. “Kyungsoo with Minseok-hyung, Baekhyun and Jongdae, and Chanyeol with me, Jongin and Sehun. We built and decorated gingerbread houses, and I thought to include you a little, you could judge which house is the best?”

 “Oh, that sounds like fun!” came Yixing’s reply.

 “I hoped you would say that!” Junmyeon beamed, before switching to the back camera to show the houses. “So, these are the two houses…”

 Five minutes later and a lot of close-ups on details, Junmyeon turned it back to the front camera.

 “Wow, you’ve all done really well...,” Yixing hummed, tapping his chin. “It’s a hard one, and I think I need to get a better look at the houses, actually…”

 “Huh, what?” Junmyeon asked, as Jongdae spun around.

 “Wait, was that the door?” Jongdae asked, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol were running before Junmyeon’s eyes even widened in surprise, seeing Yixing head in through a door - a very familiar-looking door.

 “Surprise,” Yixing said with a smile, and then his phone was showing Baekhyun and Chanyeol barreling into him, almost knocking him to the floor.

 Immediately, the rest of the members ran to join the three in the entrance, with many hugs and a lot of talking, resulting in a near tearful reunion (mostly on Junmyeon’s side, because he was soft like that). After some time, they gathered around the table housing the four houses again, with Yixing oh-ing and ah-ing over them, pointing out quirky little things with dimpled smiles and general adorableness.

 “I don’t think I can pick a winner, they all look really great,” Yixing ended up saying, and no one had the heart to try to make him pick, all agreeing that despite earlier doubts, they had all done well together.

 “Can we eat now? All of this building has made me hungry,” Sehun suggested, with everyone quickly agreeing, and they soon headed out, leaving the houses behind.


End file.
